La última vez
by Rina Sayata
Summary: Fuji se fue de viaje y al regresar se encuentra con que Tezuka le ha traicionado. ¿Será la última vez que se vean?


Título: La última vez

Pareja: Strongest (Tezuka x Fuji). Mención de la pillar pair (Tezuka x Echizen)

Autora: Rina Sayata

Notas: Bien, no sé que decir, solamente salió. Espero que les guste. 

**XxxxxX**

Ésta es la última vez.

No quiero imaginar lo duro que será no volver a pensar en ti todo el día, no volver a tener conversaciones tan cálidas, no volver a sentir cosas maravillosas y no volver a escuchar de tus labios un te amo.

No puedo creer que todo haya sido un juego, un sueño, un capricho. Yo, que te amé hasta más no poder, y tú, que dijiste amarte tanto o más.

Ahora estás con otra persona, y en el fondo eso me alegra tanto como me hiere. No es que me haya molestado el hecho de tu repentino cambio, simplemente me mentiste, me heriste. Pero nunca dije nada, y para cuando lo hice ya era muy tarde.

Yo, como siempre, tratando de aparentar que no pasa nada, mostrándote a ti y a todo el mundo mi sonrisa... Pero ya no más.

Ya nunca más podré soñar con una vida juntos, nunca más podré sentir tu ausencia, no tendré deseos de besarte, de entregarme a ti cada noche. Todo esto se ha terminado y me duele, porque has roto mi corazón en mil pedazos y tu disculpa ha llegado tarde.

Dicen que el primer amor no se olvida, yo más bien creo que la primera decepción es la que siempre quedará marcada en ti. ¿Sabes? Tengo miedo de volver a entablar una relación, porque todos son iguales, todos me van a engañar, a decepcionar, a herir...

Recuerdo perfectamente el día en el que me dijeron: _Siento mucho lo de Tezuka._

Por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo, que habías muerto... Si, yo y mis pensamientos sádicos. Pero en realidad temí no volver a verte y creo que hasta palidecí.

Dos semanas antes yo había salido de viaje, no quería ir, quería quedarme contigo, pero mis padres me obligaron. Y al regresar me topo con esas palabras, fueron una grave impresión.

"_¿Qué le pasó a Tezuka?"_

"_Fuji sempai¿no lo sabes?"_

"_Creo que no. ¿Me perdí de algo? Por lo menos dime que está bien, que no le ha pasado nada."_

"_Si, si, está bien, muy bien diría yo. No debo decirte, creí que lo sabías, perdón."_

"_Dime, necesito saber."_

"_No puedo, de verdad."_

"_Por favor Momo, dime."_

"_Está bien, sólo porque me preocupas sempai. Bien Tezuka bochou está... saliendo con Ryoma."_

En ese momento me fui, mi cabeza no podía procesar tan rápido esas palabras. ¿Me habías engañado con Ryoma? Tú, Tezuka Kunimitsu, me habías... Mi dolor no era sólo por el engaño, sino que no me lo habías dicho. Odio ser siempre el último en enterarme de todo¿tan estúpido soy que no me doy cuenta de las cosas?.

No quise saber nada más, hasta dejé de asistir al club de tenis. Eiji se preocupó mucho por mí, me decía palabras dulces, me abrazaba cuando tenías ganas de llorar, él me animó a seguir adelante.

Pero ese no fue todo el golpe, después quisiste hablar conmigo, y busqué todas las maneras posibles de impedirlo. No era orgullo, simplemente estaba herido. No pude superar lo que me hiciste con tanta facilidad.

Lo más difícil fue verte de lejos, desde las ventanas del aula, con el pequeño de cabellos verdes tomados de la mano, si hasta parecía que sonreías. Y si, admito que lloré al ver esas escenas...

Tiempo después regresé al club, pero a toda costa evitaba verte. Eiji era mi cómplice, él me ayudaba a escapar de tu presencia. Pero me seguía doliendo, no me gustaba verte todos los días con la misma expresión sabiendo que ya no era mía. Nada de ti me volvería a pertenecer nunca más, aunque ahora creo que nunca me perteneciste.

Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar: hablamos. Aunque fue una charla llena de reclamos, de frases dolidas, de insultos... todo el amor había desaparecido.

"_Sólo quiero que me lo digas, odio ser el último en enterarme de las cosas."_

"_¿Qué mas quieres saber? Ya todo te lo han dicho Fuji."_

"_Quiero que me lo digas tú, creo que después de todo me gusta sufrir."_

"_Él me gustaba desde antes de comenzar nuestra relación. No pude resistir y se lo dije, él me correspondió."_

"_¿No pensaste en el daño que me hacías¿No pensaste en mi?"_

"_Perdón."_

"_Eres un perfecto idiota."_

"_Tú no te comunicaste, te extrañaba."_

"_¡Esa no es excusa! Estúpido Tezuka, espero que disfrutes tener sexo con él, así como nunca te dejé tenerlo conmigo..."_

"_No quiero perderte Syusuke."_

Y en ese instante lloré frente a ti, pero antes de que pudieras sentir lástima me fui.

¿Para qué quedarme si estabas con otro?

No comprendo que hice mal para tener tantos castigos.

Después de la explicación y la excusa, no volvimos a cruzar palabras en mucho tiempo.

Y un día, por casualidad, te vi con Ryoma en los vestidores teniendo sexo, aunque tal vez hacían el amor. Mi morbo no me permitió irme, me quedé a observarlo todo: tu rostro cuando lo penetrabas, tus diestras manos en su cuerpo, tus roncos gemidos al tener un orgasmo; y después escuche decir: _te amo. _Eso nunca me lo dijiste, tus palabras conmigo eran vacías.

¿Por qué tuve que amarte?.¿Fue ese el error que cometí?.El amor no es pecado, no debe pagarse tan caro.

Ahora estoy feliz porque todo ha llegado a su fin. Nos estamos viendo por última vez, si, ésta es la última vez, hoy es la graduación. Todos nos felicitan, nos aplauden, nos abrazan. Y nosotros los titulares también nos diremos adiós, después de compartir tres años con la mayoría, dos con algunos y uno con él, un año lleno de sufrimiento.

Me pregunto lo que vas a hacer ahora Tezuka. ¿Lo seguirás viendo?. ¿Lo vas a dejar?. ¿Lo dañarás?. ¿Te irás con otro?. Tengo deseos de saberlo.

Mi sonrisa hipócrita ha vuelto a aparecer en mis labios, creo que muchos la extrañaban. Y nos encontramos tú y yo frente a frente por última vez. No tienes idea de lo feliz que soy, por fin dejaré de sufrir.

"Fuji, te deseo mucha suerte en el futuro."

"Tu la necesitas más que yo Tezuka. Espero que todo lo que venga en tu vida sea felicidad, nosotros, los del club de tenis, y todos los de Seigaku, te estamos muy agradecidos por lo que nos has dado, por el esfuerzo que has puesto, por los sacrificios que has hecho. Y yo Tezuka, te agradezco tantas cosas, gracias a ti sentí lo que era la decepción, el desamor, la angustia, y también conocí el amor..."

"No digas esas cosas."

"¿Te molesta que diga lo que siento en público?.Nunca más vas a volver a callarme con tu desprecio, por fin voy a ser libre, me voy a soltar de tus cadenas. Mi corazón, mi alma, mi vida se han liberado. ¿Sabes lo feliz que soy?. ¿No? Pues es algo que no puedo explicar, me siento como nunca. Y espero que no le hagas a Ryoma lo que me hiciste a mi, porque él no tiene la culpa, aunque yo tampoco la tenía."

"Fuji, detente."

"Ya dije que no. Kunimitsu¿habías escuchado que todo lo que hacemos se nos regresa¿Si? Pues te felicito. ¿Sabes que ese pequeño al que dices amar te ha engañado? Y no con uno ni con dos... No te pongas triste, es el precio que se tiene que pagar en la vida. ¿Qué haces?"

Te acercas a mi y me tomas en un salvaje beso. Admito que me gusta, tu sabor me sigue pareciendo delicioso. Me suelto y te golpeo, todos nos miran con sorpresa, con temor, y en algunos rostros puedo apreciar un poco de asco.

"Fuji, espero que no lo olvides."

"No tengo nada que recordar. Adiós Tezuka, esta es la última vez que nos vemos..."

Y me fui porque después de todo, ya no estaba herido.

**FIN**

Y esta vez no maté a Fuji (es que ya me reclamaron por el último fic que escribí de esta pareja). 

Serán bien recibidos comentarios, quejas, dudas y hasta reclamos.


End file.
